THE QUEST
by R5obsessed
Summary: Set 3 years after series finale. The war is over and peace has fallen over the world of Avatar. Aang however, finds himself missing his childhood adventures and longs for another when one suddenly presents itself. A quest appears before him, one that some may see as dangerous, and suddenly, the world the Gaang knows and loves is thrown into unlikely turmoil. All pairings are canon.


**Hey guys! So, I recently re-discovered the Avatar the Last Airbender series and completely and totally re-fell in love with it. I've been reading a lot of ATLA fanfics, so I decided to try one of my own! Still in the process of my NUMB3RS story as well as my A&A fanfics so just you wait! (I know I haven't updated in a while) But this plot came to me and I just had to jot it down before it was gone forever! **

**This story is set 3 years after the series finale. Same Gaang we all know and love, just matured a bit. All pairings are canon. Without further ado, I present...**

**THE QUEST **

* * *

As the sun was setting peacefully on the horizon of Republic city, the young Avatar let out a long, loud sigh, his eyes set on the mass of pink, orange and yellow swirls throughout the sky. He didn't mean to sigh as loudly as he did, but nevertheless, his girlfriend took notice from where she was standing in the doorway. She had been standing there watching him for the past fifteen minutes, waiting for him to notice her, or say something, or even move or that matter. His sigh was the first sound he had uttered in her presence, and she took the time to cross the room and sit down gracefully next to him.

"Hey Katara." Aang muttered with his eyes still gazing out the window. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Only a little while." She replied gently. " How long have you been sitting here?"

"I'm not sure" he said curtly. The room fell silent for a moment.

"What's wrong Aang?" Katara asked softly.

"I miss it."

"Miss what?"

Aang sighed again and finally turned to face Katara. "I miss our adventures."

Katara quickly stifled the chuckle that erupted from her throat.

"No, I'm serious!" Aang said quickly. " I miss having a purpose and a goal to try to accomplish! For the longest time it was end the war. Well, we did that. Then it was rebuild the world and restore peace. Now that Republic city is near completion, that can be checked off our list too. Now our world is about to enter an era of peace and tranquility."

"Ad what's wrong with that?" Katara asked.

"Nothing wrong with it. It's just that, everything needs something to counter it right?"

"Right."

"Well, the counter to all the war and hate and injustice in the world, is the Avatar, right?

"Right."

"So now that I've done my job, which is a great thing and all, I have nothing to counter me."

"Aang, where are you going with this?"

"I don't know. I guess I just miss having a distinct… well, something that I needed to do! I guess… I guess I'm just bored."

"Bored? You're moping around like this just because you're bored? Well come on! We'll find Toph and Sokka and Zuko and go have some fun!" Katara said while standing up and rushing towards the door. She was halfway across the room when she heard Aang mutter a single word.

"No."

Startled by his response, Katara turned quickly on her heels and stared at him for a moment.

"No?" she asked quietly.

"No. I don't want to go out."

"Why not? You just said you were bored."

"Not just a temporary boredom! Not something that can be solved with some dinner and time with my friends. Just look at me Katara! I'm 19 years old and I've already done more than some Avatars accomplished in their entire life time! Most Avatars aren't fully realized until they're almost thirty! I was rushed into fulfilling my duty as the Avatar and here I am with nothing else to do. No war to stop, no tragedy to fix, no people to help, no anything for me to do. No job left for the Avatar."

Katara stood in silence at her position by the door. Slowly and carefully, she walked towards Aang, whose head now hung in his hands. She sat down next to him and placed her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in close to her. Aang buried his head in Katara's shoulder and softly let out a small sob. Slowly, Aang looked up from his hands to look at Katara, who smiled back at him and pulled him even closer.

"I'm sorry Aang."

Aang looked up and met Katara's eyes. She wiped a tear from his cheek.

"It's fine Katara. I'm probably just being stupid anyways."

"Don't say that Aang! I was wrong for making fun of you. I didn't realize that you thought you lost your purpose."

"But I have lost my purpose!"

"No, I don't think you have. You may be the Avatar, but you're still only 19. You still have a life to live! You can still go out and have fun, and do anything that a normal 19-year-old would! You can go on more adventures; have fun! Or you can settle down... start a family..." Katara's voice began to trail off.

"Katara? Is that what you want?" Aang asked tentatively. He and Katara had talked about marriage a few times before, mostly joking of course. This time however, Katara seemed serious on the matter.

"Maybe. Not now, obviously, but maybe someday." Katara looked at her hands in her lap.

"Katara." Aang placed his fingers under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his. "You know, maybe I'd like that too." He leaned in to give her a sweet gentle kiss before pulling her into a hug.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Maybe... well, maybe that can be your next adventure."

"Our next adventure."

But little did the young Avatar and his closest companion know that that destiny had already chosen another adventure for them, one that was waiting just beyond the horizon.

**It's kind of short, I know. But,this is only setting up the epic tale about to come! Stay tuned. R&R please! Thanks, and God bless =]]**


End file.
